On the Rooftops One Starry Night (Random Rooftop Stories)
by Ash200
Summary: Just some random stories involving the rooftops, Raphael and Ashley (Me).
1. On the Roof

The redhead, Ashley Jones, looked up into the night sky examining the stars as they twinkled, almost giving them a sort of life.

"The stars are real nice tonight aren't they...?" An all too familiar voice said.

She looked at the red clad ninja and smiled. "Sure are.."

He smiled back and took a seat next to his friend.

They sat there in silence, gazing at the stars, it was a beautiful night.

"So," Ashley began awkwardly, still looking at the sky. "What are you doing here?"

Raphael turned to her. "I just decided I'd come. He replied. "We haven't really got to spend time together lately..."

She nodded solemnly and remained quiet.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Ash shook her head and swung her feet a little.

"Okay then why does it seem like you have?"

She thought a moment then replied softly. "I thought that I'd stay outta your way... Ya know, since I mess up everything."

The words stung Raphael like a bullet through his heart; it hurt him to see him female friend look down on herself like that.

"Especially your relationship... That I almost destroyed..."

He didn't know how to reply, so he didn't.

And the two ninjas sat there in silence once again on the hazy summer night.

She tucked one foot underneath her and swayed the other some more, the girl also pulled out her sai and twirled it her hand with less skill then her red clad turtle friend.

"I also came to apologize, Ash." Raphael said suddenly.

She looked at him, confusion written across her face. "For, what exactly?"

He moved his shoulders up and down slightly. "For the things I've done...I guess."

Ashley sighed and moved closer to him. "Then I'm sorry too."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "You knucklehead! You say sorry for things that aren't even your fault!"

She looked up at him, her face dead serious. "I'm not kidding, Raph."

He tousled her red hair and laughed. "As much as you remind me of myself, you have a hint of Leo in there too, _Leonardo_ Jones."

Ashley groaned at the mention of her little nickname. It was hard to believe by anyone that she had a crush on him, no matter how she treated him.

Raphael stopped laughing and became sheepish. "Oops... My bad Ash... I forgot you didn't like that..."

"Nah it's cool..." She said reassuringly.

He gazed back up to the sky and kept his arm around the teenage girl. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up too.

Both sat on the edge of the roof staring at the sky, thinking about each other, though neither knew the other was.

_Look at her,_ Raphael compared the girl to himself._ She seems so...small next to me...I think I..._

II know I'm an idiot for saying this but, I think I.../I

"I love you." They said in unison. Their gazes met and both had turned a bright shade of crimson. "Well, that was easier than I thought." They laughed and Raphael held Ashley against his side tighter.

Now it truly was a beautiful night. For both teenage ninjas on the rooftop this starry night.

**Sucky ending I know but, eh. It kinda worked.**

**Another thing I was wondering (Sorry! I cant help but ask!), do you think I'm pushing it too far with Raph? I mean, him being nice? To me? I just don't wanna have it seem like that! Reviews and tips are welcome gladly!**


	2. Part One

**Well, these are just gonna be a bunch of random rooftop stories. Enjoy. .-.**

* * *

Raphael slowly awoke, a small yawn escaping his mouth, he got up from his bed and over to his desk where he kept the things he'd need for his travels. He picked up a piece of ripped paper and wrote a note.

Raph sighed and walking silently to the dojo and put his sai is his belt. He passed the bathroom and looked at the mirror; he had no mask. The turtle had decided to leave his mask behind for a friend so he wasn't forgotten.

Raphael went back to his room and slung a golf bag over his shoulder and with his twin sai placed in his belt, he took off. He didn't know where he was going but Raph couldn't stay there any longer. Not after what had happened.

Little did he know, his female counterpart had the same idea and had her twin sai placed in her belt and a backpack over her shoulder running across the rooftops. Her sneakers had become wet due to the snow, making her feet cold and numb yet she kept running unable to stop thinking about what had happened.

They were so close, she thought she could trust him. But he had done something that hurt her; how do you trust someone like that?

"Leo! Leo Leo Leo! Wake up! Leo! Get up! Leo! Leo?! Can you hear me?! Leeeeeoooooo!" Leonardo opened his eyes and his vision was filled with green and orange.

"Wha...?" Was all he managed to get out.

"Donnie! Sleeping Beauty just woke up and she is ug-ly!"

Before Leo had time to protest, the purple masked scientist came through the door with a frightened look on his face.

"Leo...Raph's gone." He informed holding up a red mask with a note tied to it.

Leo quickly got up and reached for the note tied to the mask. His eyes darted across the paper, each second his eyes growing wider with sheer terror.

"He said he left his mask for Ash to have, so she wouldn't forget him." He looked up at his brothers. "We'll carry out what he wanted. Lets go."

"Aww, that's so romantic! Raphie's got a little girlfriend!" _Smack!_ "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's what Raph would've done, right?" Donnie replied as he ran for the dojo.

Mikey tilted his head in consideration. "True.. But wait up!" He yelled taking off after his brother.

Leonardo rolled his eyes and followed them with Raphael's mask in hand.

* * *

"Hey, Ash? You home?" Leo knocked on her window again.

"Mikey! Don't look in the window! What are you doing?!" Donnie yelled at the younger turtle peering through the window.

"Uh guys," Mikey said stilling looking in the window. "Ash isn't there."

"What?!" Leo pressed his face against the glass. "Oh my... He's right. She's not here!"

"Maybe she's already awake." Donnie guessed. Both brother turned around and stared at him.

"We _are_ talking about the same girl, right? Red hair, crush on Raph, about this tall?" Mikey put his hand a little above his head indicating her height.

Donnie glared a them and opened the window to her room; it was green and covered with a _different_ kind of art. He looked at her bed, the covers thrown off Mikey looked in the closest. "Whoa guys, Check this _out_! It's like, wow!" Leonardo rolled his eyes and pulled his little brother away from the closest. "These aren't your things." He said sternly. Michelangelo whimpered and trudged to the window where Donatello was.  
"I don't think she's here. But, I'm guessing she had the same idea as meathead." Donnie said sounding deeply worried. "It's cold out there Don. And knowing her, she only has a sweatshirt and sneakers." Leo looked out the window they had through. "We have to get moving before anything happens. To her _or_ Raph."

The three ninjas jumped out the window one by one silently and swiftly.

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNN! Part two, coming soon! **


End file.
